Surviving the Wammy House Trio
by Sakuchi-san
Summary: After the skyscraper catches fire L, Light, and Matsuda have to move into Wammy House for shelter. But when Near, Mello, and Matt find out about this they take it upon themselves to give them hell. Can Wammy House stay standing when the chaos starts?
1. Burnt Burrito

It was a normal day of investigating in the skyscraper: Light looking through files, Matsuda tring to do a crossword puzzle, and L searching on the computer and getting powder from mini doughnuts in his hair. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Light smelled smoke coming from down the hallway.

"Does anyone smell anything burning? Or am I the only one?" Light asked glancing up from his files and looking over to L. _I'm not going crazy am I?_

L looked over to Matsuda and said, "Maybe it's Matsuda's brain cells roasting trying to figure out that crossword puzzle. I offered to help but he refused."

Matsuda glared at L from over the newspaper. "Thank you for the offer L but I can do this myself, thank you very much-" Then Matsuda paused and sniffed the air too. "Ya know, I think I do smell something burning. I guess my microwave burrito down the hall is finished. I'll go check."

Matsuda hastily left the room for the kitchen only to return a few moments later and start tugging frantically at the back of Light's shirt. "Come on, come on, come ON. WE GOTTA GO!"

Light sighed and said, "Matsuda if it's another spider I'm not killing it. You're a grown man, squish it yourself."

But L was already gathering his sweets and heading for the stairwell. "Light, I think you better listen to what he says. Or you could just look down the hallway." L said pointing at the flames that were just licking the wall and coming toward the computer room.

"WHAT THE FU-! Matsuda don't you know how to make a microwave burrito!?" Light shouted gathering up the files and heading down the stairs after L.

"I just put it in the microwave and pressed start. And it blew up!"

"Did you remove the foil around the thing? Because it's not supposed to go into the microwave!"

"Oh. Well that explains it." Matsuda said running down the stairs after L and Light with Watari following behind with a flashdrive of all the computer's information.

A few hours later, after the firefighters got there, the fire was put out. Watari came over to where L, Light, and Matsuda were sitting on the sidewalk. "Well, the good news is that the whole thing can be rebuilt, the bad news is the fire burned through a support beam and the skyscraper is unsafe to be in at the moment. But I have found some accommodations for you all."

Matsuda stood up and said, "See! It's not all that bad, we won't be homeless. So, where do you have us living at now? The Waldorf or something expensive?"

"Um, well that's just the thing here. It was on short notice so I couldn't get you guys your own place. So..."

"Oh that's alright Watari. I wouldn't mind sharing a room with Light or L."

"No, Matsuda that's not what I meant."

Light looked up at Watari and said, "So what do you mean? I really don't want to sleep on a park bench."

"No, you won't sleep on a park bench either. In fact the place is quite comfortable. But not to your..._liking._"

"You all will be staying at Wammy House."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Thanks to EbonyWishes for the idea! **_

_**Hope you all enjoy this flip around.**_


	2. Moving In

That very afternoon L, Light, and Matsuda stood in front of the Wammy House's double bronze doors. No one bothered to make a move to open the door because of the wild screams of children from the other side. Instead they all tried rock-paper-scissors to decide who was going to go inside first and take the lead to find the front office. Unfortunately, Matsuda lost.

"Ugh, WHY ME! You know I'm not good with kids like that. And besides, L's been here before and should know where the office is." Matsuda complained as the others pushed him towards the door.

"The building has changed since I've been here so I wouldn't really know anymore. And you have more experience with kids then either me or Light. Especially Light, I think he rather eat kids."

Light rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, at least I'm not antisocial."

Matsuda sighed and reached for the giant knocker on the door, but before he could pull it the door swung open and out came an old man in a golden jacket. L recognized him to be the curator of Wammy House. "Oh, I was just coming to see if you three have arrived. Come on in, I'll show you to your rooms, but might I warn you that it would be in the adolescent part of the building."

When the four entered the building all the smaller kids who were downstairs stopped to stare at the newcomers. Whispers were already starting to drift from isolated groups. "Who are these guys?", "What're they doing here?", "The barefoot one looks _awesome_.", "The brown haired one is cute!", and "Why did they come with the old dude?"

_Really...The kids here think I'm old too? It was enough that the other kid I had to babysit thought that. _Just then Matsuda had an alarming thought. He turned to the curator and asked, "Adolescent area? That means where the teenagers are, right? Are they many of them?"

The curator laughed and said, "I guess you have a right to worry, but don't fret there aren't many around. In fact there's only a handfull because most went on a field trip to America to learn about the FBI and CIA. Only the bad ones stayed behind." The curator led them to an elevator, pointing out his office along the way, and up they went to the 4th floor of the building.

L had a vague memory of this part of the building. _It still smells like decay up here...and feet. Or is it just my feet? Maybe it is._

"And here we are!" The curator showed L, Light, and Matsuda three doors on one side of the hallway with three doors across from them. The new residents were on the right side. "The rooms are furnished with a TV, bathroom, bedroom, small kitchen, and a small sitting area for one. I hope you enjoy your stay here Light and Matsuda. And I'm glad to see you again L."

"Well, aside from the kids the place isn't half bad. At least we all get our own rooms. Maybe later on today I can sneak out and _eat kids._" Light said sarcastically heading into his room and shutting the door. The others followed suit, going in to set up their rooms for their temporary stay.

Little did they know that they stayed across from the few kids who were banned from going on the field trip. And one of those kids was eavesdropping the entire time. Near finally took his head from the door and went over to one wall of his room, the side where Mello was staying. He used Morse Code to tap out, "I got the idiot staying across from me. Hate to have to see him again."

Mello tapped back, "The old guy is here too. This is going to be a great, making him sweat here."

Near then went to the other side of his room and tapped, "What about you Matt? I figured if we got the two dumbasses then you got the only smart one."

Matt frantically tapped back, "Damn straight I do. Cleaver wielding maniac, now he's on our turf and it's time for some redemption."

Near smiled and plopped down on his bed with his Batman figure. He stared up at the ceiling and thought of the next few days and how fun it would be to mess with the three across from him.

_They're not going to get out of here without a Wammy House Trio welcome._


	3. Fireworks Show

Later on that very night, Near, Matt, and Mello slipped into the hallway and stared at the three doors across from them, each housing their targets. They decided to give them a good ole fashioned wake up call...at _midnight. _It was only 11:50 though, so they had ten minutes to get into position inside the rooms.

Matt and Near gathered around Mello who had the main tools for their little prank: a lockpick, book of matches, and 9 gigantic bottle rockets. Each of them took 3 matches and 3 bottle rockets and stepped toward the doors on the other side. Since all of them had a vendetta to fulfill they didn't feel the slightest guilt as they picked open the doors and stepped inside the rooms.

Near, wasting no time, hurried to the Light's bedroom and set up his rockets at the foot of his bed. Then he sat with the matches in hand and stared at Light's bedside clock, waiting for midnight to rear its head. _I wonder how high __this baka is going to jump__? _Near thought smiling to himself.

Matt was a little more cautious entering L's room. He didn't want a repeat of the meat cleaver episode because this time he wasn't sure he could find a place to hide. While tiptoeing to the foot of L's bed he was careful not to step on the chocolate wrappers, doughnut boxes, and gummy bear bags on the floor. It felt like an eternity but he finally got to the foot of the bed and set up the bottle rockets. _Now all I have to do is make it until midnight without him waking up. No big deal. _Matt thought turning toward the clock that now read 11:56.

Mello, on the other hand, didn't even bother to tiptoe. He was pretty sure that Matsuda slept like a rock and that if he did wake up then he wouldn't want to face him. Before he set up the rockets however, he took to snooping around in the bedroom. Just as he predicted he found Matsuda's wallet on the bedside table and helped himself to a hefty $50. Seeing the time, he set up his bottle rockets by Matsuda's bed, albeit a bit _too_ _close_ to his face. _Time for a fireworks show! _Mello thought as the clock hit midnight and all of them lit their bottler rockets and ran from the rooms.

They were just closing their doors when the rockets went off. And boy, were they LOUD. SCREAMING LOUD. And so were the screams coming from the other side of the hallway. In about five minutes L, Light, and Matsuda were running around in the hallway, ducking flares and patting out flames. Then they all had to get water to put out the mini-fires that had started in their rooms. By the time everything was situated the three were wide awake and couldn't get back to sleep if they tried.

"WHAT THE HELL. How did those things get into my room!? If this is someone's idea of a prank, I'll give them a prank they won't soon forget." Light yelled walking into L's room where L was still trying to put out the mini-doughnuts that caught fire.

"Light, I couldn't tell you who did it even if I wanted to. I assumed this hallway was empty of teenagers, but now I suspect that this is the one hall with the teens that didn't get to go on the trip to America." L said distractedly as he tried to sample his burnt doughnuts. The soot taste was non-appealing to him.

After a while Matsuda came running in and started yelling about assassins, spies, and aliens. "Who would want to kill somebody in their pajamas!? That is so wrong. And whoever did it stole all the money out of my wallet! I was saving that for a new comic book!"

Just then the three heard the sound of laughter from the other doors in the hallway. L slouched up to one of the doors and was immediately able to figure out who was laughing on the other side. "Looks like we have some familiar trouble. And by trouble I mean Near." He went to the other doors and said, "It also seems Matt and Mello didn't go on the trip either. And now I see why."

"NO, NO, NO! Not that little gangster again! I had enough of him months ago." Matsuda said, distressed at the thought of the kid that gave him that black eye.

"And it looks like I'm going to have to put up with being called an _idiot _again. Which I'm not." Light moaned turning around and going back into his room.

_Hmmm, Now I wish I would have brought my meat cleaver with me_. L thought shutting the door behind him. It was going to be a long stay at Wammy House.


	4. Elevator Scare

The next morning L, Light, and Matsuda got up and dressed groggily. They did not have a good night's sleep, in fact after after that prank they didn't sleep at all. And on top of that, when they went into their small kitchens they discovered that there wasn't any _food._ _ANYWHERE. _The three met out in the hallway to talk.

"Hmph, the room comes with a kitchen, but not with food. Where are we going to get something to EAT!?" Light raged, his temper already boiling from the fireworks and lack of sleep. He didn't close his eyes in fear of something else happening.

"Well I guess we had to bring our own food. And since we have none up here and my doughnuts were burnt in the chaos we'll just have to eat out somewhere." L said starting to walk towards the elevator.

Matsuda paled with the suggestion of going downstairs. He didn't want to run a risk of meeting any of the Wammy House Trio. "Um, you know I'm much more comfortable without breakfast. I can last for a long time." He turned around and started back into his room.

Before he could get all the way in L said, "Suit yourself but you know since they got into our rooms last night while the door was locked, they might find it suitable to try it again. And this time you'll be alone up here while Light and I are eating."

"On second thought breakfast is the most important meal of the day and shouldn't be skipped. Just go on ahead while I hide my valuables in the refrigerator."

L and Light both said at the same time, "Refrigerator? Why the refrigerator?"

"Because who would think of looking in an empty fridge for someone's mentionables!? It's foolproof!" Matsuda said walking back into his room to hide his comic books and videogames. After he was finished he pushed the button for the elevator going down.

But before the elevator door could close someone put their foot in. And that someone was Mello. "Hahaha! How was your sleep last night _Gramps_? Anything unusual happen?" Mello said with a smirk not bothering to look up at Matsuda.

Matsuda just stared straight ahead, not trying to move. _It's like with wild animals. If I don't move they can't be hostile towards me, right? Maybe if I don't give any notice that I heard him. HOW MUCH FARTHER UNTIL WE REACH THE BOTTOM? _Matsuda thought frantically, not wanting to give Mello the satisfaction of responding.

"Oh. I see what you're trying to do. Ignore me, eh? Well, how long could you ignore me if I decide to-"

Suddenly the elevator jolted to a stop at the bottom floor and Matsuda almost broke his leg trying to get out of it. The only thought in his head was _RUN, RUN, RUN! _

I_diot, doesn't he know that he can't escape me that easily? _Mello thought shaking his head.

By the time Matsuda found the coffee shop L and Light were at, he was out of breath and panting like a dog. It took him a good 15 minutes to catch his breath. "I...just saw...Mello...in elevator...and-"

Light put his cup down and said, "Wait, don't tell me. Mello got in the elevator with you and freaked you out. And then you ran like he was a serial killer. Am I right?"

Matsuda looked sheepishly down at his feet. "Yeah, that's about right. But you would've too! Mind giving me one of those danishes?"

L spoke up just then with a chocolate eclair in his hand. "If you have spent any amount of time with Mello Light you wouldn't be so sure he _wasn't _a serial killer. I can see why Matsuda's so freaked at the moment. But that's why I wanted you guys here: If the Wammy House Trio want a war, then they're going to get a war."


	5. Redecoration

After leaving the coffee shop that morning, L, Light, and Matsuda had a foolproof plan on their move against the Wammy House Trio. It was almost bound to work and only because Near, Matt, and Mello were still _kids_. And kids had to take some type of lessons, even gifted ones.

"The plan is that we can do a little _redecorating_ in their rooms while they're at whatever type of lessons that gifted children take. I figured out from the curator how long their lessons are supposed to last." L told Light and Matsuda as they all entered the elevator.

"YES. Finally some sweet payback for the fifty bucks I got stolen from me! This is going to be soooo AWESOME!" Matsuda said as they reached their floor. "I can't wait to serve up some vigilante justice."

L turned toward Matsuda and said, "Well actually, it will be Light and I who will be dealing out the justice. You are going to be the lookout."

"But WHY ME? Why can't Light be the lookout or something? How would you know I won't mess it up? Not saying that I would mess it up but-"

"Because if you scream when you see Mello we're bound to hear you. You scream that loudly." Light said as he jimmied the lock on Matt's door and pushed it open.

When Matsuda's face fell L decided to cave just for one moment. "If it makes you feel any better we'll give you first crack at Mello's room when we open it. Deal?"

Matsuda brightened at that and said, "You bet!" Then he went down to the other end of the hallway to keep a look out for the Wammy House Trio. Meanwhile L and Light took their _tools_ into Matt's room to cause proper destruction.

Light only wanted to do minimal damage to Matt's room, he wasn't the one he had a vendetta against. But L, on the other hand, went all out. The first thing he did was take all of Matt's Xbox games and break them in half. Then took the liberty of dismantling the Xbox system and smashing the controller. _Videogames rot your mind anyways. I'm practically do him a favor. _L thought as he went into the kitchen to fetch a standard kitchen knife.

Taking the knife, L went into Matt's bedroom and proceeded to slice up his blankets, pillow, and some of his clothes. L made sweeping slices to make it look like it was something bigger than a knife that caused the destruction. Preferably a meat cleaver. Then he left a note that was written with red paint that said: You Are NEXT, Signed Freddy Kruger. _Well, that'll show him never to burn a man's doughnuts._

At the next room, Near's, L stood back to watch Light do his dirty work. He didn't want to get in the way of a madman. Light didn't want to destroy Near's room he only wanted to get at the _toys._ _If I could find where he keeps all his toys then the real payback can begin. _And Light did find them: in a standard toy chest.

With half of the toys he took them apart, scattering arms and legs everywhere. He took the Megaman figure's head and stuck it in the refrigerator, something for him when he got home. The other half of toys he took the liberty of marking their faces with his initials...then tossing them out the window. He saved the expensive toy for last: A first edition Transformer, still in the box. _I know just where to put __you. Oh yes I do._ Light thought taking it out of the box and heading towards the bathroom.

The last room of the day was Mello's and Matsuda was relieved from lookout duty to complete his vendetta. And L and Light had to hand it to him, he had the most devious plan out of the both of them. And that was to aim at Mello's chocolate and money.

Matsuda found Mello's cash first, in an old duffle bag in the corner of his room. There was over $500 in cash in that bag and Matsuda helped himself to a hefty $499.75. _Leave him with something to buy bubblegum with. _Matsuda thought as he found the chocolate in a container by the couch. He put all of it in the microwave and melted it, then got a spatula. Then he started splattering the melted chocolate all around the room. Nothing was spared, especially the bathroom because it looked like it belonged there. _Let's see what his first thought is when he walks into this. __I bet it's going to be negative._

And with the destruction done L, Light, and Matsuda left the scene of the crime by stairs just as the elevators opened and the Trio came out.


	6. Near's Insanity

When the Wammy House Trio entered their rooms all they were met with was utter chaos. Nobody has ever pranked them like this before and only because they were the ultimate prank masters and no one else in Wammy House dared challenge them. But now that the House had new _residents_ the war has begun.

Matt surveyed the damage of the his ruined video games and Xbox. None of his games were spared and even the controller was smashed to pieces. He tried, in vain, to stick the game discs back together only to have them fall apart again. And it was no use even _looking _at the Xbox. "NO, this can't be real. I just fell asleep again, on the couch with the game controller in my hand, no big deal. I'll just go to bed."

But when he went into his bedroom he was met with torn sheets and feathers. The slashes in the blankets looked like someone with a huge knife had been in there. Matt tried to ignore the chaos, still thinking this was a dream, but then he saw the note.

_On second thought I'm not going to sleep. In fact, I don't think I want to sleep anymore._ He thought as he backed out of the room and headed to where Mello was.

Mello wasn't even in his room when Matt came up to him. He was frozen in the doorway, looking at the odd stains around his room. He didn't want to walk into it without knowing what they were. _It doesn't smell like __what__ I think it is. But how to be sure? _But he didn't have to wonder for long when he saw the chocolate wrappers in the corner. "Ahhh! That was my whole stash! What the hell I'm I going to eat for the rest of the month!?"

"Um, how about regular food for once?" Matt said as he followed Mello into his room. No way was he going back in his own room. Especially if Kruger is out for him.

"No one was asking you, ALRIGHT." Mello growled as he surveyed his room. The chocolate was everywhere, even in his _bed_, which sucked because he hardly did his own laundry. "At least I still have my money to buy more. WAIT...HOLY FU-" Mello began when he saw his ransacked duffel bag. "The bastard left me a QUARTER. WHAT AM I GOING TO GET WITH A DAMN QUARTER!"

Both Matt and Mello left Mello's room to go see what happened with Near. But when they entered they didn't see Near, but they saw body parts. LOTS of toy body parts. The floor was littered with them and the two tried hard not to step on any.

"Whoa, this is _so_ not good. This looks like all of his toys. Every single one of them. How's he gonna react to this?" Matt asked as he tiptoed towards the hallway.

"I'll tell you how: he's going to go APE SHIT. You know how much Near likes his toys, he's obsessed with them. I wouldn't do that to him and I can't stand him. Wait a minute, look over there. I think he's in the bathroom." Mello said when he saw the shadow standing in the doorway of the bathroom. It was in fact Near, but not the Near they knew.

Near was standing stock still in the doorway, staring dead ahead. His eyes had gone wide, almost to the point where they took up his whole face. The smile on his face wasn't even a smile, more like a sick grimace. And every now and again his whole face would spasm like he was having a seizure then settle down again.

Matt approached Near carefully saying, "Near? Hey Near? Are you alright?"

Suddenly Near shot out his hand and grabbed Matt by the shirt. "Look in the toilet." He said in a whisper as he pushed Matt over to it. All Mello could do was watch the scene.

"Um, ah...look in the toilet?"

"LOOK IN THE TOILET! It's in there! The one I treasured the most, _my precious_." Near yelled hysterically then turned to Mello, "You too! Look in the TOILET." Mello complied and only because he didn't want to deal with Near like this.

When they all got to the toilet in the corner of the bathroom Matt and Mello could see why Near was so upset. His one-of-a-kind, first edition, new BumbleBee Transformer was floating in the toilet. Near had spent $800 on the thing at an expensive auction and had treasured it since. _His precious._

Near spun Matt and Mello around by the shoulders and declared with a crazy gleam in his eye, "THIS IS WAR. THEY WON'T WIN. WE'LL GET THEM. AND THEY'LL LEARN NOT TO MESS WITH US. YES INDEED! MUWHAHAHAHA!" Near has snapped.


	7. Lured In

Near's new found insanity, while not good for his health, was perfect for thinking up a prank that will give L, Light, and Matsuda the scare of a lifetime. And some pain mixed in, of course. Well, LOTS of pain. Near would make sure of it.

"You need some ammo and firepower? Oh, I know exactly where to get that." Mello said when Near asked him about it. "Just tell me how much and what time and I'll be in the lobby."

Next Near needed someone to be the lure and that was Matt's job. But Matt didn't think he would be a good candidate for such a job (nor did he want to). "I can't act to save my life Near. Why do you want me to do this when you can do it yourself?"

"Because if I were to go up to the three of them then they would know something was up. They wouldn't believe me even with all of my acting skills. So you have to do it." Near explained as he pushed Matt towards the elevator.

"What would you be doing the whole time while Mello and I get things in place?"

"Oh, me? I'm going to clear the lobby of children. We don't want any casualties besides the three we're after." Near said as he went the other way and left Matt to lure the targets into position.

Matt found L, Light, and Matsuda in the Wammy House library, apparently trying to catch up on investigations using the library computers. Except for Matsuda who was playing World of Warcraft. Taking a deep breath Matt approached the three at the computers and said the only thing that came to his mind: "Um, nice weather we're having?" _What the hell did I just say? Nice weather? Dumbass!_

L looked up from his computer screen and glanced toward the window. "Yes, I guess it is. Play any videogames Matt?" He couldn't help smirking at that. "Or slept lately?"

_Don't cuss, don't cuss, don't cuss. _Matt thought as he took another breath and asked, "Any of you see the new renovations in the lobby? They just added a new, uh, a new flat screen. It has built in World of Warcraft with no monthly payments."

"REALLY!? Yes! Orc killing here I come!" Matsuda said as he started up from his chair. "Show me where the lobby is. Level 50 Mage awaits me!"

"Matsuda. You're an idiot." Light said getting up from his chair. "You know he's trying to get you down there to get you back, right? And if they get you they get a point. Which is not going to happen." Turning towards Matt he said, "What's _really_ going on in the lobby? Don't lie or I'll eat you."

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you! I was trying to use reverse psychology to get you not to go down there." Matt said hurriedly. "The real reason is that someone left leftover chocolate cake in there after a birthday party and-"

L ears perked up at the word 'cake'. "Where? Gimme now!" And L was out the door, Matsuda and Light trailing behind him. They didn't recognize that Matt went the opposite way.

When the three reached the lobby they found a five tiered cake in the middle of the lobby. Just waiting. And Light didn't like it one bit. "Alright, we'll go in quickly then- wait! HEY! Don't go until I say so!"

But all L saw was cake. And it was chocolate. And it was huge. And he was _HUNGRY. _Matsuda was directly behind him, having eaten nothing that morning after blowing his money on an Assassin's Creed game. Light followed them in, trying to pull them back.

They all got to the cake at the same time and saw the note: _DUMBASSES._

Then the first gunshot rang out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**I know how this sounds...and it might be true. Near's insane, remember?**_


	8. Battle of Cake and Paintballs

_Damn, this is not good. _Light thought as he stared at the note just before the shot rang out.

"AHH! MY ASS!" Matsuda screamed hopping around like a drunken Easter bunny. He gingerly placed his hand on his behind, then took it away. His hand was smeared red. "SOMEONE SHOT ME IN MY ASS!"

Before L or Light could say anything, more shots rang out hitting Light squarely in the back of the head. "DAMMIT. That hurts!" Light yelled putting both his hands on the back of his head, then taking them away. But instead of seeing red he saw blue.

L glanced at Matsuda, then at Light and that's when it hit him, literally. L was pelted with green-colored bullets that peppered his shirt and raven-colored hair. _These aren't bullets, they're PAINTBALLS. _L thought as he rubbed his back. _And they HURT. VERY BADLY._

Meanwhile Matsuda was still running around, continually being pelted with red paintballs in his chest and butt. "It's Altair the Assassin! From the game! I knew I shouldn't have bought it! He's going to kill us ALL!"

Light, having eventually come to the same conclusion as L, screamed at Matsuda, "It's not an assassin! It's those brats with paintball guns! Take cover behind the couch over there." Light said running over to the black leather couch, with L and Matsuda behind him.

After taking cover behind the couch the shots stopped. Then a voice from a megaphone started speaking from the balcony overhead. It was Mello's. "HAHAHA! YOU FELL FOR CAKE? REALLY!? YOU'RE ALL DUMBER THAN I THOUGHT!"

Then Matt's voice took over, "BREAK MY GAMES, HUH? KRUGER, HUH? TASTE PAINTBALLS!"

And finally Near's voice came out, but it didn't sound like him. It sounded crazed instead of the usual calm. "LIGHT. THAT WAS A FIRST EDITION TOY THAT COST $800. YOU. PAY. NOW!" Then the shots started back up again, this time behind the couch.

The three scattered again and ran to the giant coffee table in the middle of the room, flipping it over to hide behind. L searched the balcony frantically for a face. If he knew where one was then maybe he could do something about it. _And these things HURT. _

Finally, L spotted Mello in shooting from behind one of the banisters. _I got to figure out how to stop him. Wait a second, LIGHTBULB. _L quickly stood up from the cover of the coffee table and ran to where the cake was standing. "Ow, ow, ow, _ouch!" _He said as he scooped up a handful of cake. Taking careful aim he launched the slice into the air...and made a direct hit.

"Shit! Cake is in my eye!" Mello said lowering his gun for just a second. The others halted in shooting as well, just enough time to give Light a chance to scoop his handful and fling it at Matt. Matt dropped his gun through the banisters and down to the floor.

Matsuda, seeing his chance to stop the onslaught of paintballs on his ass, scooped up the abandoned gun and shot at Near. Near, having a lax grip on his gun, also dropped it to the floor, but being fleet-footed he ran down the stairs to retrieve the gun. Just as the same time Light reached it.

Both grappled for the gun, screaming insults and obscenities, Light mostly shouting 'damn' and Near mostly screaming 'I'M A GAY'. "Stop calling me that!" Light yelled turning the gun toward Near and shooting a blue paintball at his face. This only enraged him more and made the fighting intensify.

Meanwhile, Matt had made his way down the stairs to where the cake was. Scooping his own handfuls he flung both pieces at L who was caught unaware. Mello and Matsuda were shooting off their paintball guns, both shooting for the eyes. All of them were only concerned about getting the other.

The groups didn't realize that Watari and the curator had walked into the room and was staring at the whole event. Not knowing how to stop them, the curator said, "Watari, get them to stop! They'll listen to you!"

"Hmm, Indeed they will." Watari said stepping into the middle of the chaos. He cleared his throat and said in his calmest voice, "Put down the cake and guns and meet me in the curator's office. RIGHT NOW." He added the last part menacingly.

And, surprisingly, everyone stopped.


	9. Watari's Punishment

After the fiasco, everyone met in the curator's office, cake-splattered and paint covered. The curator sat behind his desk with Watari standing beside him. But there were only three chairs in front of the desk. L and Light took a seat, Near didn't mind sitting on the floor, Matt stood, and Matsuda tried to sit, but Mello stomped on his foot.

"Now that everyone is here, I would start by saying that I am very disappointed in you." The curator began with his hands folded on his desk, classic principal style. "I had very high expectations for my students and the grown men in this room."

Just then Mello made a farting noise with his hands. He's heard this speech almost a million times, and it was always the same. The old fart never punished them anyways. "Oh _excuse me!_ I am terribly gassy." Mello said with a smirk while everyone else snickered, even the grown-ups.

"Mello this is supposed to be a stern talking to-"

"Ppppfffffttttt!" This time it was Matsuda who did it. Although he's never been in the principal's office he just couldn't resist. It was a golden opportunity.

L smothered a chuckle in his long-sleeved shirt, he remembered pulling the same trick on the curator when he used to get sent here. It always worked because the old guy didn't deal out a punishment before he got flustered and sent everyone out.

And it would've worked if Watari didn't speak up. "You all are acting like royal _assholes_." He said in his calm manner.

_Oh no, it's never good when Watari starts cussing. Everything goes downhill after that. _Light thought as everyone stared at Watari.

Continuing he said, "I came back today to inform you that the skyscraper was now fit to live in again, but-"

"FINALLY! We get to go home!" Matsuda shouted raising his hands in the air.

"Actually, you _don't_ get to go home. Because you were part of wrecking the lobby along with Near, Matt, and Mello, you three will share their punishment."

"REALLY?" Light asked incredulously. "But...but the brats started it! You should lock them up in cages for all I know!"

Near glared up at Light, one side of his face painted blue from the paintball shot. "We'll I won't deny that, but 'grown-ups' like you shouldn't have followed us up in the first place. You should have let things be. But no. You had to put the TOY IN THE TOILET." Near yelled hotly.

Before things could escalate again Watari spoke up. "Before you three could go home you will have to help the others clean up the _whole_ lobby. Top to bottom. And to make the experience more painful, I bought these." Watari then held up three pairs of ankle-shackles.

"You will be chained to each other while you clean. So, the faster you clean, the faster you get these off."

Mello stood up so fast that the chair knocked over. "A cold day in hell! You think I'm going to wear shackles, think again oldie!"

"Mello, my dear boy, would you like a repeat of that lesson I gave you? Or would you wear the shackles? Your choice."

Mello fell silent at that mention. _An ass-kicking by an old man._ He didn't want any of the others to know that that ever happened.

So, Watari shackled L and Matt, Mello and Matsuda, and Light and Near together in ankle-shackles.

L walked into the middle of the lobby, dragging a helpless Matt behind him, and looked up at the ceiling. Both of them were holding a water hose to clean the cake off it. _How does cake get onto the CEILING? _Both of them thought, hosing it down.

Matsuda and Mello had the job of cleaning the walls. Suspiciously, every time Matsuda turned around to clean, he was splashed with mop water. But Mello swore it wasn't him. _This is going to be a long day. _Both thought, glaring at each other.

Near and Light had to clean the floors. Light drug Near along the floor for some time until Near took his mop and slopped dirty water onto Light's head. Light returned the favor and it kept going like that for a while until they both had to get more water. _This is HELL. _They thought at the same time.

But eventually they all had to work it out...Because Watari was watching. He was going to watch the whole time. And no one wanted to anger Watari. NO ONE.

Because there will be hell, in the form of Watari.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**I wish I could just keep writing this story, it was so fun to write. But I had to end it eventually.**_

_**At least Watari didn't have to hurt anyone...**_


End file.
